1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective helmets and more particularly to reflective motorcycle helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market for reflective protective helmets, including reflective motorcycle helmets, is growing due to the increasing number of states passing special legislation requiring operators of motorcycles to wear night reflective motorcycle helmets. In those states where such legislation has not been passed, there is a growing demand from motorcyclists recognizing the safety in having reflective helmets for night driving.
Most motorcycle helmets presently do not provide adequate reflecting material or surfaces. Some helmets provide reflection by attaching separate reflectors onto the helmet at various positions. Such an arrangement is quite costly and does not provide uniform reflection over the entire surface of the helmet. Some motorcycle helmets utilize a pattern of reflective tape arranged on the outer surface of the motorcycle helmet which although providing night reflection is not durable and long lasting.
The major disadvantages, therefore, of the prior art are the non-uniform distribution of the reflective material over the entire surface of the motorcycle helmet, not providing a reflective surface that is permanent and durable, not providing a reflective surface that is easily manufactured at a low cost, and providing a reflecting surface that detracts from the normal aesthetics of the motorcycle helmet.